Deliver Us From Spencer
by spashleyfics
Summary: New Writer, Loosely based on the movie Deliver us from Eva
1. Bitch

Bitch (Intro)

Spencer's Pov

People say i'm a bitch. Family, friends, even people I don't know can tell what type of person I am. I'm very reserved, and if you haven't gotten the message - Don't mess with me, don't try to get with me. I mean can't you see I don't want any company, Fuck off! Oh and by the way I'm Spencer Carlin. Very nice to meet you.

Anyway, I have two younger sisters, Kyla and Chelsea. Chealsea is the same age as Kyla, both one year younger than me. Chelsea is also black, no my mom didn't fuck my teacher, she's adopted. They are both in serious relationships. Chelsea is with Clay, Kyla with Glen. I dislike both of their men and I'm very protective of my sisters.

I think I dislike men in general, I can't imagine being with a man right now, plus I have too much on my plate any way. I need to focus on my studies so I can graduate. I'm doing very well in school, Straight A student, I even correct teachers. I don't think they like that too much, but when your wrong, your wrong.

Was that the bell? Well i best be off to my favorite class, college trigonometry. See Ya!


	2. Get Her Done

Operation Get Her Done

_If i have one more drink_

_im gon end up f*ckin you _

_is that what you wanna do shawty_

_If i have on more drink _

_im gon end up f*ckin you_

_you too_

"Kyla!! Turn that shit down! Don't nobody wanna hear your music in timbuktu!!" I scream to her. Damn, i can't even study in piece. She probably in there with Glen, doing ... whatever I don't even want to think about it. Back to my studies.

**In Kyla's room**

"Yo Babe, come on lets get back to what we were doing." glen says suggestively.

"No the Mood Is ruined, Let's just lay here and cuddle." Kyla says.

"Fine." Glen Says in a huff and goes to sit down on the bed. _Spencer is always cock-blocking me, I gotta do something about this if i'm ever going to get some from my girlfriend. Think, think, think. I got it! Me and Clay find Someone for Spencer. Therefore, Spencer is busy with her cuddle buddy and I am getting it on with mine. I'll Talk to Clay tommorrow about This, the sooner the better._


	3. Executions

**Im glad You all Like It and I don't have to delete it and crawl into a fetal position, - anyway next chapter**

Executions

**Next day - In School**

Glen saw Clay standing thier waiting for the girls and thought that this would be the pefect time talk about thier problem.

"Yo Clay!" Glen Shouted

Clay turned around to a frantic Glen hurrying towards him. "Yeah man. What's Up?"

"Nothin, I mean um have you been annoyed with Spencer lately? She's been interrupting me and Kyla's Alone time alot and I think we should do Somethin about it." Glen Says

"Well I Guess I could do a little less Spencer, Chelsea, and Me and A lot more me and Chelsea. What do you think we should do about it? Knowing You, you probably have a plan already concocted up in your mind." Clay says

"Well I Think We Should find someone for Spencer." Glen says Proudly

"Who are we gonna Find Glen? Everyone knows how Spencer is and Chelsea thinks that Spencer Might be into Girls." Clay says

"Well than we will find a Girl, Its a perfect plan. Ok here come the girls, Tommorrow we can go to the club and find someone for Spencer" Glen says

"OK" Clay sees Chelsea "hey baby" Chelsea says. They link Hands and go to class


	4. Auditions

**Sorry the chapters are short but when I get to Spashley They will definitely be longer. I love reviews, keep 'em Coming.- on to the Next Chapter**

Auditions

**Friday at Glen's**

Glen - _Alright, almost time to go meet up with Clay to execute our plan, who's that knockin at the door? I told clay I would pick him up, Better go Answer it._

"Kyla! um Hey, What're you doing here?" Glen asks

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend? And why are you all dressed up, where are you going?" Kyla asks

"Oh, um I'm going to meet up with Clay at Gray's for some drinks." Glen says

"Why don't I gather up the girls and we'll meet you there?" Kyla asks

"Oh ok, what girls though?" Glen asks

"You Know, my sisters, Chelsea and Spencer." Kyla says

Glen - _ugh spencer, we have to find her someone tonight before they meet up with us or I won't be getting any tonight or any other night._

"Ok you get them me and Clay will be at the Club." Glen say

"OK"

**At Gray's With Clay**

"Alright Clay, How about her over there?" Glen Asks

"no, She's not good enough, Man we are never going to find any one to sweep Spencer off her feet in here." Clay Says

Just then a girl with brown curly hair and beautiful chocolate eyes walks in to the club with and attractive girl on her arm.

"Oh man, look at her, She's hot, She's perfect." Glen says excitedly

"yeah She's pretty." Clay agrees.

Just then another girl walks up to the brown haired girl and starts gettin in her face.

"uh oh There's trouble in Paradise" Glen says to clay

The brown Haried girl whispers something in Both girls ears, they smile and they both start feeling up ashley and feeling up each other. The brown haired girl Says she's headed to the bar and to meet up with her later and leaves the other two and goes to the bar and orders a drink.

"Look she can definitely Handle Spencer, and this is our chance to talk to her." Glen says.

"OK lets do It."


	5. Ass Kissing

**I think writing fics are funner than reading them, but that's just me – New Chapter**

Ass Kissing

**At Gray's**

Glen – Me and Clay walk up to the brown haired bombshell and…

"Can we buy you a Drink?" I ask

"What are you two, Beavis and Butthead, Leave me alone." She Says

_Ok that was a little harsh, but this isn't for me its for Spencer getting out of our hair, try and try again._

"We just wanna ask you something really quick, and then we will leave you alone. And before you say anything just know that if you say no me and my friend here," I motion to Clay, "Will sit on each side of you annoying you until you answer our question."

_I put a serious face on to show her we mean business, and I mean this is serious business my balls are getting bluer than the sky._

"Ok." She says

"What's your name?" Clay says

"Ashley Davies." She says and sticks her hand out, Me and Clay both introduce ourselves and shake her hand.

"Well Ms. Davies we have this friend and she's having relationship trouble. We saw how good you were handling those two girls and we know you would be perfect for our friend." I say

"I don't think so, I don't really do relationships." Ashley says

"We are prepared to give you money in exchange for you helping us out with our friend." I say

"Wait a minute, How bad is this girl if you are going to pay me to go out with her? Oh man, she is butt ugly, 300 pounds and she has a moustache thicker than yours doesn't she?" Ashley accuses

"No she's … cute." Clay says "and I have a picture of her." He says and goes into his wallet and pulls a picture out and shows it to Ashley.

"yeah she's pretty but why is she scowling like that?" Ashley asks

"Oh that, that's her sexy smirk." Glen says

"OK then what is it, crazy exboyfriend/girlfriend, is she crazy religious, is her heart as cold as ice and noboby can get in or out, what?" Ashley inquires

"Oh its the religious thing, man" Clay says

"Alright, whatever, i'm not doing it. Go find somebody else" Ashley says

"Ok, but take my card in case you change your mind." Glen says and hands her the card

Ashley takes the card, gets up and walks away leaving the two boys behind her.


	6. First Sight

**Reviews, I love 'em - sorry the chapters are short but I like to write short posts and get them up quickly, ... If you guys want i can make long posts like every other day or short posts every day, just let me know what you guys want. I write for you guys. - New Chapter**

First Sight

**King High - Next Day**

Ashley - _Ugh new school, I liked my old one but I got transferred because my mother moved out of the boundaries of the school, any way ... oh Hello cutie, damn you got totally slammin body. Wow I definitely need to stop hangin around so many guys, and get on top of these new ones at King high. OK first find my class, 108. Oh here we go. I go in and I see a blond haired chick going off on one of the teachers._

"This answer was clearly right and you marked it wrong!"

"Spencer, calm down, you already got an A+ on the quiz and i just made a mistake."

"Did Martin Luther King calm down, Did Rosa Parks calm down, did Gandhi calm down, No they didn't, when they saw something that was wrong they stood up. What if someone has 61% and you mark an answer on their paper wrong that they was supposed to get right. They fail and you keep livin' your life knowing that you crushed someone goals of graduating with their class? Is that what you want Mr. Peyton?"

"um .. N no."

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, Right answer so next time you will be sure to give people the correct grade on their work." Spencer says and turns around and goes to her desk. She doesn't see me but I certainly recognize her as the girl from the picture last might that the guys at the club showed me.

That picture did not do her justice, i mean it didn't capture her sparkling blue eyes or her feisty personality. I mean i think ill do this, yeah if the money is right I'll do it.

I wonder were I put that card that the guys gave me, even though it wasn't really a real card it was just a piece of cardboard with his name and number on it, any way this is not the time to be criticizing his crafting skills, I've got to find he card so i can make the call to get my money.

**Ashley's house after school**

Ashley is rummaging through all of her things to find that card. She finally thinks to check in the back pocket of the jeans she wore that night and ... Nothin, but then she checks in her purse from that night and ... "Eureka! the card let me make the call right now."

"Hello."

"Hey is this Glen?"

"yes, who is this?"

"this is Ashley, the girl you met last night."

"oh OK"

"I'm calling to let you know that I've changed my mind about Spencer and i want you and the other guy to meet me at Gray's to discuss my salary."

"OK, See you in thirty minutes?"

"yeah that sounds good."


	7. Conditions

Conditions

**At Gray's half an hour later**

Ashley – _I walk into Gray's and as usual guys and girls are all eying me down like they want to rip my clothes off and do me right on the dance floor but, I walk right past them all spotting the two guys I met here last night. They see me and they wave me over,_

"Hey Ashley," They both say to me

"Hey Guys," I say

"So what made you change your mind about Spencer?" Clay says

"Well I got to see her in action; I walked into class and …"

"Wait a minute, you go to King? I've never seen you there." Glen interrupts

"Yeah, I'm new, just transferred, anyway, I walked into class and she was there giving the teacher this big speech, I mean she was really going off on the teacher, so I realized that I would like a challenge, and she's definitely that, and if I can make some money while doing that, that's just a bonus." Ashley says

"How much do you want?" Clay asks

"I want 500 dollars and all the money I will need to take her out on dates." Ashley says

"What?! That is ridiculous, What do you think we are? Atm machines?!, every time you take her out we have to pay!? This sucks." Glen complaint

"Well its cool y'know. i didn't really Want to do this anyway. it's just that you guys looked so desperate when I saw you the other day and I just wanted to help out." Ashley says

"Glen conference! excuse us Ashley." Clay says as they walk a little away from me.

I see glen waving his hands everywhere and Clay standing there coolly talking to Glen. Glen starts nodding at whatever Clay has said and they make thier way back towards me.

"OK Ashley we are willing to pay you 500 dollars and money for dates but the deal is that we will give you 250 now and when you start to get Spencer out of our hair then we will pony up the rest." Clay says

"Also we don't want you getting attached, we just want you to get her out of our hair for good. Like um in a couple months right after graduation you tell her you have to to move to some exotic place and get her to come with you, and then you can dump her, that way she'll be out of our faces and yours. Can you do that Ashley?" Glen asks

"Uh i don't know, that last part seems kinda cruel?"

"Come on Ashley. we thought you were the master playa, Look like we got the wrong person." Glen says

"I am but...." Ashley starts

"No buts are you our girl for the job or our we going to have to find someone else?" Clay asks

"I'm your girl." Ashley sighs

"That's great" Both guys say and pat Asley on the back

**Sorry, I took so long on this but i just took a trip to New York and didn't have time to post, I thought of a new story and that will be up soon, Please read it and review**


	8. Girlfriend!

**Did you know that reviews are the shiznit? Well they are, so please leave 'em.- New Chapter**

Girlfriend?!

**King High - Next Day(Friday)  
**

Ashley - _So I accepted the offer from the guys yesterday, i woke up, did my morning ritual and then I arrive at school._

_I didn't even park my car before I spot the guys hurrying towards me. _"Ashley!" they both say as they wave me down, I slighty wave to let them know that I see them so they can stop chanting my name like idiots

"Hey guys, What's up?" I say

"We have the perfect time for Spencer to meet you!" Glen says excitedly

"Hold up, I didn't even get my money yet." I state

"oh Yeah we got that for you, right before you meet Spencer. So the Carlins go to church on Sunday's and we usually go with them and now were inviting you." Clay explains

"Its the perfect place for you to make a good first impression on Spencer. You in?" Glen asks

"yeah sure." I say

"Great, service starts at 12:00 pm see you in a couple days. And make sure you look your best." Glen says

"I always do."

* * *

**Sunday 2:30 pm**

Ashley finally arrives at church and the service is over and people are enjoying food that has been layed out.

Spencer is talking to the Preacher.

"Nice Sermon today, but i just have a couple of little pointers for next time that you can take into consideration for next time." Spencer says

The Preacher scrunches up her eyebrows, "And what would they be?"

"well in one of the scriptures you read you replaced a word with another word or maybe i just couldn't understand you because you mumble you words together, so if you just work on those tiny things then everyone will be able to get the most out of your service." Spencer says and finishes with a smile

The preacher, however, had the opposite expression on her face, " I thank you for you concern but no one criticise my sermon." the preacher walks off leaving Spencer there wondering what she did to make the preacher run off like that.

Meanwhile, " Ashley where have you been, everyone is almost finished eating?!" Clay says

"I like to make an entrance." Ashley shrugs

"Whatever, Come on." Clay says and leads her to the table where Spencer has sat down and is looking Ashley over.

"Guys this is Ashley." Clay introduces her to everyone

"So Ashley, Do you go to King?" Spencer asks

"yeah actually, just transferred but I'm kinda sad because my boyfriend is still going to my old school, I guess its OK he's not to far from here." Ashley says

Spencer frowns, slightly disappointed.

The conversation quickly ends and Clay and Glen move Ashley away from the table to talk.

"Why did you tell her you had a boyfriend!?" Glen asks

"Relax, noone wants somebody that somebody else doesn't already want, i know what I'm doing." Ashley says

"You better be right or you not getting a cent from us Ashley." Clay says

"Any way tomorrow after School the Carlins are going to be grilling food and people are coming over, so you better be there, we'll have the money ready then." Glen says

"fine, See you tommorrow." Ashley Says


	9. Cars

**I see you guys who are reading and not reviewing, tsk tsk tsk, lol but really, review even if its just to tell me to post more or if you hate it tell me that too, any way - New Chapter**

Cars

**Next day - At the Carlin's House**

Ashley - Walks up to the front door and Knocks on the door.

Clay opens the door holding a brown envelope.

"hey Ashley" he leads Ashley a little away from the door and hands her the envelope, "OK here is your money now go work your magic on Spencer."

She nods and they both go into the house

Meanwhile, in the back yard Glen is jumping around frantically, fanning his mouth.

"Here eat this bread," Paula says and tries to hand him the bread

"Drink some water!," Kyla shouts

Clay shakes his head as he walks into the back yard with out Ashley ,who left for a second to freshen up in the bathroom, "Damn, Spencer, she insists on make those spicy beans at every damn cookout" Clay says

Spencer is over by Chelsea, "My spicy beans, they separate the men from the boys," she says as she point and giggles at Glen.

Ashley finishes up in the bathroom and heads into the backyard.

"hey isn't that the girl from yesterday," Chelsea says

Spencer Looks to where Chelsea is pointing and she sees the beautiful girl with the chocolate eyes, and wavy brown hair that she saw yesterday.

Clay comes over to Spencer and Chelsea, "hey guys," He points at Ashley, "lets go talk to my friend Ashley over there, i don't know if you remember her from yesterday because she didn't stay long."

"OK let's go." they say and head over to Ashley, who is talking to Glen

"So Ashley, what grade are you in?" Chelsea asks

"Oh I'm a senior, just trying to finish off high school and move on with my life. What about you Spencer?" Ashley says

"the same grade as you." Spencer says

Chelsea notices that Spencer is eying Ashley down and says to the boys "Hey you guys, i think your father needs some help with the grill."

They agree and walk off leaving Ashley and Spencer alone

"so how do you like King High so far?" Spencer asks

"Well from what I've seen it's pretty nice." Ashley says

Spencer agrees. "How about we Get a plate of food?" Spencer says

"Sure. A nice hot one." Ashley answers and they go over to the food

"Two minutes and She has not insulted her." Kyla says to the others as they were watching the interaction between Spencer and Chelsea

"Look at her hungrily looking at Ashley, I always knew she was into girls." Glen states, The others agree

"So you wanna hang out with me sometime?" Ashley asks

"Oh is your boyfriend coming too, because we can all play taboo, or monopoly, or Scrabble or something." Spencer says

"Actually we're not doing too good, even before I changed schools. Were not together anymore." Ashley says

"Oh so after one car breaks down, you just hop on into another one?" Spencer says

"Actually, I think Going out with you is like, riding in a limo." Ashley says

Spencer frowns a little and looks off

"I'm sorry, was that insulting?" Ashley asks

"No, It was very funny. I just don't really laugh a lot."

"So you never answered my question," Ashley says

"And what was that." Spencer says

"Will you go out with me?" Ashley asks

"Look Ashley you seem really nice but i think i should tell you a little about myself."

"Okay."

"I've been with my share of guys and I know that boys don't know what they want. I doubt that you will be be any different than the guys that I've dated. I mean I've been with all the basic types, The playa-playas, who think women are disposable toys. The confused man, who doesn't know if he wants to date you or your brother. The lazy ones, who live with their mother and expect you to pick up the check. So if you really wanna go out with me, realize that it means being courteous, understand that it means respecting my mind, body and spirit."

"Spencer, I'm not afraid of you, and I want to go on record as saying that I totally respect... your mind and your spirit."

"What about my body?"

"Its Beautiful."

"But will you respect it?"

"I'll do anything to it you want me to." Ashley says

Spencer smiles at this

"Well looks at that the corners of your mouth actually do turn up." Ashley says

"A Smart ass. I like it." Spencer says

"So will you go out with me." Ashley says as she Sticks her fork in the beans and Takes a bite.

"Look she's going for the beans." Chelsea says

"Oh no, Spicy ass beans, don't do it Ashley!" Glen says

Ashley frowns and looks like she's about to freak because of the spicy beans

"Ahhh, Whoo, Thats good, that's really good, Mr. Carlin sure can cook, right?" Ashley say eating more of the beans

"Actually i made the beans," Spencer says smirking

"mmm, you put your foot in them girl, I love spicy food." Ashley says

"How about we go out this weekend?" Spencer asks

"That's good." Ashley agrees

"Fabulous." Spencer says


	10. Pizza

**Just wanted to post really quick because I love you guys, so show me some love back, review please. - New Chapter**

Pizza

**Outside Spencer's House - Saturday 7:00**

Ashley - _Fuck, I'm late. Hopefully she won't bite my head off. Here goes nothing._

Ashley knocks on the door.

"Your late." Spencer answers the door with a stone cold look on her face. Her hair is up in a bun, and she still has her robe on. _Shit, Maybe she's canceling our date_.

"I know. I left early but there was a really bad accident on the street." Ashley says

"Oh really," Her face softens up just a smidge. "Who told you I liked lilies?" Spencer asks

"Some times a girl gets lucky." Ashley says

"Just give me five minutes." She says

I nod and she goes to the back to get ready. I look around and I notice that there are a lot of pictures. There's pictures of her and her family and a lot of pictures of horses.

"Looks like somebody likes..." I start but she comes out from the back looking so... Hot! Her blond hair is down and framing her face, and her dress is stunning. it clouds my train of thought for a moment.

"I was noticing all the pictures of the horses." I manage "You look good"

"thanks, and I love horses., Here uh, let me take these from you." she says reaching for the lilies.

She opens the door and she leads us outside.

Once there she says,"You ever see the accident ratings on these things? Their very dangerous."

Huh? wtf is she talking about? I look to see where she's pointing and there's a porsche sitting there. Ha, no i do not have a porsche.

I giggle and say "yeah, I know. That's why i drive this." I say

She looks to where I'm pointing and laughs.

She must not think I'm serious but my Pizza hut delivery car is not funny. Plus i had to work really hard to get my boss to let me take it to and from work. Anyway...

"your kidding, right?" she says

"Nope." I say and open the door for her.

Once we are in the car she crosses her arms and says,"This is what you drive when you take a girl out?"

"yeah it's clean and it's free." I say but this only makes her frown more. "I'm saving for college." I state

"Oh," she pauses to think,"well i can understand that, taking your education seriously is very important." she says

"My music teacher has been hinting that there might be a scholarship available. I think she might want me to go for it." I say

"That's great. When do you get it?" She asks

"I'm thinking about it." I state

"You know Ashley," she starts

"Call me Ash, everyone does." I say

"Well I'm not every one and I prefer Ashley." I sigh, "So anyway Ashley, There's nothing wrong with a little ambition. I was just a freshman coming into a new school and now here I am top of my class." She smiles at this.

"There you go doing that thing you do with your face again." I say gesturing to her mouth

"Shut up and drive your pizza wagon." She says and pouts. She is so freaking cute.


End file.
